


Supernatural poems

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Poetry, So much death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: Just a collection of my own poems relating to Supernatural. Supernatural is not my own, nor are any of the characters. If you want to repost any of these, please credit me.My Tumblr is here (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iloveyouiknowblog) so please check it out if you like any of these poems!





	1. The Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction properly, so please be nice! (constructive criticism is accepted, though)
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, suicide trigger warning.

The righteous man sits on his own,  
He wonders why he’s all alone,  
His brother dead, this time for good,  
And his angel wasn’t there, not the way he should. 

He’s clung to people, begging them not to leave,  
But in the end he always grieved,  
Even his best friend, he did dread,  
Had left him lying in his bed.

And as he swallowed the pills and fell asleep for the last time,  
He reflected on his life of grime.


	2. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major character death.

“You need to do it,” Naomi said,  
Cas knew she wouldn’t rest until Dean was dead,  
Laying there, bullet in his chest,  
That would be his ultimate test. 

He cried, knowing that soon his love would be gone,  
Leaving this world, leaving his angel alone.   
He couldn’t do this, he said and said,  
And so she put bullets through his head, till he was dead,  
Left him there to take his final breaths.


	3. War crack poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: crack, mentions of war.

The dark roses of the night fell as Gabriel walked,  
Hand in hand with his lover Sam, as they talked,  
About birds and bees and simpler times,  
Before it was started, the War of the Crimes.

It had struck the world hard, everything was wiped out,  
The animals, the plants, even the sauerkraut,  
Yet despite all the problems,  
They still remained lovers. That is, of course, until the War of the Goblins.


	4. Colourful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, I wrote something actually happy for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Complete and utter fluff that will probably make you screech like a pterodactyl.

Sam is red,  
Gabriel is blue,  
Together they form the perfect hue,  
They remained ahead,  
Of their brothers,  
And forever and ever,  
They were each other’s.


	5. Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be imagined as any angel/human or angel/angel pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Notes: Character death.

They stared at each other from across the street,  
The younger man turned as red as a beet,  
The older one thought he looked like a treasure,  
And it brought him very immense pleasure.

They fell in love,  
Which they were both very proud of,  
The older one's wings ended up charcoal-like, burned,  
The younger one needed to take a breath,  
As he knew that his loved one had suffered death.


	6. What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for end of Season 12, depression, suicide.

Dean cried, cradling the limp angel in his arms,  
He promised himself he'd do Castiel no more harm,  
He'd give him a proper funeral, he wouldn't mind if he came back as a ghost,  
What a pity that the promise was only almost. 

For that very night, Sam burned up Dean's best friend,  
This marked the beginning of the end,  
Dean had lost all hope,  
And so he went out that night and bought a length of rope.

The next morning, Sam discovered Dean's hanging body,  
The job that had been done was incredibly shoddy,  
Well that was to be expected, reasoned Sam,  
He called out to Gabriel, but Gabe didn't give a damn.

So that afternoon, police found a dead body in the water (A/N: Dead in the Water, ayyyy... I'll let myself out now),  
They found a jotter floating in the water,  
With the words, "I can't live without them," inscribed in it.


	7. I'm Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note, happy birthday, OTW!
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr now! (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iloveyouiknowblog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bulimia, depression, murder, swearing.

Gabriel leant over the toilet, a finger down his throat,  
He wished, more than ever, that he could find an antidote,  
To what was happening to him,  
It all felt so grim. 

He had been left behind,  
By all humankind,  
He was going to be killed by angels and humans,  
All of them, apart from Gabriel, held bludgeons.

They beat him, and beat him, until death that night,  
They thought what they were doing was ultimately right,  
Apart from one angel, the one with the dirty trenchcoat and dark hair,  
He was extremely upset at what he did, and so let out a prayer.

But the only one listening was the douchebag known as the Scribe of God,  
And boy, was he a fraud,  
He tightened the pressure on Castiel's chest,  
As one final sick test,  
His guts and blood spilled everywhere.


End file.
